


Ineffable Husbands - Playlist

by suneise



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneise/pseuds/suneise
Summary: An Aziraphale x Crowley playlist with lyric analysis.God I love these two.Lots of boops and bops on  here.





	Ineffable Husbands - Playlist

1) Pale Blue Eyes - The Velvet Underground  
  
2) You're My Best Friend - Queen  
  
3) Fast Car - Tracy Chapman  
  
4) Angel, Please - Ra Ra Riot  
  
5) Sunday Morning - The Velvet Underground  
  
6) I Wanna Boi - PWR BTTM  
  
7) Friends Will Be Friends - Queen  
  
8) World Spins Madly On - The Weepies  
  
9) Origin of Love - MIKA  
  
10) Oh! Sweet Nuthin' - Velvet Underground  
  
11) Love of my Life - Queen  
  
12) I Will Follow You into the Dark - Death Cab for Cutie  
  
13) Be - Hozier  
  
14) Me and my Husband - Mitski  
  
15) Ugly Cherries - PWR BTTM  
  
16) Fallen Angel - Blue Oyster Cult  
  
17) I'll be Your Mirror - The Velvet Underground  
  
18) Who Wants to Live Forever - Queen  
  
19) Apocalyptic Friend - Eef Barzelay  
  
20) Heaven's Gate - Fall Out Boy  
  
21) All This and Heaven Too - Florence + the Machine  
  
22) The Great Pretender - Freddie Mercury  
  
23) Hammer to Fall - Queen  
  
24) Nobody - Hozier


End file.
